The embodiments herein relate generally to hats. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to head-wear that allows the user to more easily grip the brim of the hat or headwear and place the hat or headwear down on angled surfaces without the concern of hat or head-wear sliding off of the surface.
Headwear is a commonly used item by the population. The use of headwear have a wide range of function including protection from the harmful radiation of the sun to fashion. They can also be mandatory requirements for certain professions such as those pertaining to construction sites and sports. Headwear can be made of varying materials and have multiple designs that work as function, form, or fashion.
Conventional headwear, however, fail to provide the user a surface for optimal holding or gripping of the headwear. Headwear may become wet and slippery due to sweat or the particular environment the user may be using the headwear in, such as in or on a body of water. The lack of an additional gripping surface can also result in the headwear to slide if placed on an uneven surface. As a result, there is a need for a graspable surface on a headwear that provides added friction to the users hand and surfaces the headwear may be placed on.